Colors of the Wind
by whitechocolate14
Summary: It's Storm...singing colors of the wind to a bunch of biggots. Need I say more?


Ororo Munroe. A kind, sweet, gentle spirit. A gardener. She spoke her mind freely. She was wise. She was many things good. That's why the X-Men picked her and Hank to talk to the biggots aka the government, about putting a stop to mutant discrimination.

"Mutants are a disgrace! They should be all murdered!" One of them said.

"With all do respect, that's exactly what Hitler said about the Jews. Or white men about African Americans." Hank said.

"You're a mutant. What do you know?" Senator Kelly said.

"Well, for starters, he has a PhD, he's a Harvard graduate, he used to tutor childeren at Yale, he was teacher at Bayville High, and is still a teacher. He knows every Shakespere quote know to man." Storm stood up for her blue, furry friend.

"Thank you, Ororo."

"It's alright, Hank. These predujices are intoleratable. Think of all the lives you have been destroying!" Ororo yelled at them, to get her point across.

"The mutie yelled! That has to be an offense somewhere! Kill the stupid savage!" Riots were starting begin. Storm lost it. Lightning bolts hit desks. She flew to the air.

"That is quite enough. I have never done anything to you people! In fact, I do believe I have saved your life countless times and never got one thank you!" Ororo yelled.

"Ororo, please calm down." Hank tried.

"No, Hank. I have had enough of this nonsense."

_"You think I'm an ignorant savage!  
>And you've been so many places, I guess it must be so.<br>But still, I cannot see. If the savage one is me,  
>How can there be so many things that you don't know?<br>You don't know." _'Ro surprised them all by singing.

She pressed a button and a giant screen popped up. Images of the X-men filled the screens. At first there was a picture of the mansion in ruins, due to mutant haters. Graffiti of the mutants on the walls.

_"You think you own whatever land you land on.  
>The earth is just dead thing you can claim.<br>But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name."_

Pictures of Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty playing were shown. It took the biggots by surprise how humanly they acted. Especially Senator Kelly. Sensing she was mostly talking to him.

_"You think the only people who are people,  
>Are the people who look and think like you.<br>But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,  
>You'll learn things you never knew,<br>You never knew."_

Rahne was shown howling to the moon in half wolf, half girl form.

_"Have you ever heard wolfsbane cry to the blue corn moon?"_

Bobby and Sam were in the next scene. Goofing off.

_"Or ask the grinning Bobby why he grins?"_

Dazzler was shown next, singing away.

_"Can you sing with all the voices of a mountain?_

Piotr was in the next shot painting. A beautiful masterpiece might they say.  
><em><br>"Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" <em>Storm asked. The pictures amazed them at how these mutants could act so...normal. And she knew they were thinking.

Pietro running was in the next shot. He looked like he was having fun while racing with Kurt.

_"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest.  
>Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth!"<em>

7 Jamie dupes were rolling down a hill in the next slide.

_"Come roll in all the riches all around you.  
>And for once, never wonder what they're worth." <em>

The next scene was of Storm making a rain cloud to get her plants watered.

_"The rainstorm and the rivers are my brothers."_

Hank and Logan were the other people in the scene after that. They seemed to be having a heated discussion.

_"The Beast and the Wolverine are my friends."_

The brotherhood, Acolytes, and The X-Men were the next scene, on how they all joined forces against Apocolypes.

_"And we are all conected to each other.  
>In a circle, in a hoop that never ends."<em>

The next slide was of Mystique growing tall and visious.

_"How high the Mystique grow?  
>If you cut her down, then you will never know!"<em>

Wolverine snarled at the roof of the mansion.

_"And you'll never heard the wolverine cry to the blue corn moon!"_

Kurt and Evan were talking in the next scene.

_"For whether we are blue or armored skinned!  
>We need to sing with all the voices of a mountain.<br>We need to paint with all the colors of the wind."_

She went to Senator Kelly and got all up in his personal space. She slammed her palms on his desk.

_"You can own the Earth,  
>And still all you own is the Earth until...<br>You can paint with all the colors of the wind!"_

"I think what my friend here is trying to get at, is that mutants are people too." Hank said.

Senator Kelly nodded. "I see your point, Ms. Munroe. But my mind is still not changed."

One of the governor guys stared at him. "Are you serious, Kelly? After what we have just seen? I agree with Mr. McCoy. We are no better than the Nazis or the KKK. Will you forgive us?"

Hank and Ororo smiled and nodded. "We accept your apology as long as there will be mutant rights."

"Agreed. Done. Mutants have new found, re-newed rights."


End file.
